


And When the Moon Beckons

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: When the sky is covered by black clouds, lycanthropes can hide from the full moon’s effect, right?





	And When the Moon Beckons

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to MrsRen for her endless support and encouragement! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione was frantic. Harry had disappeared moments after defeating Voldemort, no explanation given. She had sent owl after owl and searched Grimmauld Place with no luck. He was gone. 

With no leads, Hermione found herself deep in the Ministry archives searching properties that the Potter family owned and had been transferred to Harry when he came of age. She found the document and pursed her lips to blow off the dust that had accumulated.

* * *

**Potter Family Properties**  
_Property Titles and Locations:_  


1\. Potter Cottage [uninhabitable]: Godric’s Hollow  
2\. Potter Manor: London, England  
3\. Belcourt Estate: Madrid, Spain  
4\. les Acres de Colline du Dragon: Paris, France  
5\. McAlpine Overlook: Estes Park, Colorado, USA  
6\. Esmis Enclave: Canary Islands, Spain  
7\. Wallsard Key Apartments: Muggle London, England  
8\. Grimmauld Place: Unknown

* * *

Hermione pulled out her wand and made a copy of the list before placing the book back on the shelf. Grabbing a quill from the desk, she crossed off the few she knew he couldn’t be — Potter Cottage and Grimmauld Place. And the rest, well, she would wreak havoc across the world looking for him, dismantling every ward in her path. 

A week later, Hermione pulled out the piece of parchment listing the properties for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She had just ventured into the muggle world to check out the apartment complex, Wallsard Key Apartments. As far as she could tell, it was a bust. Crossing it off the list, the only property left was McAlpine Overlook. She put it off for last because it was in the United States and she would have to secure an international portkey to travel there. She sighed. If he wasn’t there, she would be at a complete and total loss. 

The next day, Hermione packed a small bag of clothing and toiletries and took the first portkey out of London, landing first in New York City. From there, she took another portkey to Estes Park, Colorado. Upon landing, she grabbed a map and oriented herself with the land, asking questions and checking out the city. 

It was a beautiful area, sitting at the entrance of Rocky Mountain National Park and lying along the Big Thompson River and overlooking two others — the Olympus Dam and Lake Estes. Of course, Hermione did some research before coming. She didn’t doubt that the property was strongly warded like the others, and if Harry were here, he would have taken extra precautions to not be found. Especially in such a popular tourist destination. 

_If I was Harry, where would I be?_ or the real question was, _where would a pureblood family put an estate in the middle of a muggle city?_

In plain sight? _No._

Sequestered deep in the mountains. _Not likely._

_Perhaps it was somewhere in between._

Hermione trekked up to the highest part of Estes Park without entering the National Park, making little to no stops along the way. When she was close to the top, a very large cabin came into view. She knew she was in the right place as she moved up the steep and winding driveway and could feel the magic of the place. When she reached the gates and tried to push them open, she realized she could go no further. That was expected.

Pulling out her wand, she began to dismantle the wards. One by one they fell and just as the last one collapsed a furious Harry Potter stormed out onto the wrap-around porch. 

She must have been hidden behind the gates because Harry didn’t call her out by name. 

"Whoever you are, you can just show yourself right back out. You aren’t welcome." 

Hermione pushed open the gate and gave him a little wave. "Harry — it’s me, Hermione!" she called up. 

"Hermione?" But instead of a warm smile welcoming her like she was expecting, she got a broody Harry Potter who looked less than pleased to see her. He stormed away from the porch and Hermione sighed. She wasn’t willing to give up that easily, but he was sure going to make this difficult for her. 

Hermione walked through the gate she had pushed open moments before as he had yet to erect the wards back up and made her way to the steps and into the cabin. 

"Harry," she called walking into the kitchen. "Where are you? 

When she turned the corner, he was standing there, his back to her. He didn’t turn around as she approached. She took this time to examine her friend who she hadn’t seen in months. 

He seemed taller — fitter, the muscles on his back hard and clearly defined. Her eyes travelled down his backside, his arse looking _fine_ in those dark blue jeans. 

Finally, he turned to face her. "Hermione," he said curtly. He inclined his head in greeting but gave her nothing more. _Her_ Harry would have opened his arms and given a hug. She frowned and looked up at him curiously, using this time to really see him...well, the front of him. 

His hair had grown shaggier, but not the way from fourth year when it looked like an overgrown mop. It fell across his forehead, hiding his scar and in true Potter fashion, it was standing on end as if he had just recently run his fingers through. With the situation at hand, it was likely he did. Her eyes travelled down his torso, admiring the abs he had acquired in the last few months. It was quite the change from the scrawny boy she remembered from the hunt. A man now stood in his place. 

_A stupid man._

She wanted to say _I miss you_ or _you look great_ , but she surprised herself when she looked back up at him and asked, "Why haven’t you returned any of my owls?" 

"Hermione, you shouldn’t be here." 

"Why?" she cried as he made a move to turn away. "Why don’t you want to see me?" 

He turned back. "Please Hermione, it’s not that, its —" 

"—then what is it?" Tears now streaming down her face. "I want my best friend, and he won’t even look me in the eyes." 

Harry kept staring at the ground. "You don’t understand." 

"Make me understand then! Don’t push me away because you can’t man up enough to tell me what’s going on." 

Harry growled and stepped closer, his eyes finally meeting hers. She gasped. The green of his eyes was almost gone, his pupils large and black. 

"Don’t call me a coward. I’m doing this to protect you." 

Hermione recovered from the shock of seeing his eyes quickly. She narrowed her eyes and stepped toward him, refusing to back down. 

"Don’t pull that hero complex shit on me, Harry Potter. It won’t work." 

If he was shocked by her tone and harsh words, he didn’t show it. He just shook his head and once again turned to walk away. 

"Oh, so now you’re running! Why don’t you —" 

Faster than she could move, Harry turned and pulled her to him, his fingers digging into her side. He kissed her, hard and unwavering, their teeth clashing together. Harry growled when Hermione wrapped her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer to her. The kiss continued until Hermione ran out of breath. She pulled away, her chest heaving. When she brought her fingers up to her lips, they were swollen — Harry’s teeth having bitten them during the encounter. 

"I did this to protect you." 

She brought up her hand and slapped him on the chest several times. "STOP. SAYING. THAT," punctuating each word with force. 

Harry shook his head. "It’s complicated. I’m afraid you won’t understand." 

Hermione smiled sadly. "Maybe you don’t know me at all. There is little that I don’t understand or comprehend. I’m pretty rational, you know." 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up more than it already was. 

"We might want to sit down for this. Would you like a drink?" 

Hermione nodded, and Harry pulled his wand out of his back jeans pocket. With a wave, he summoned two tumblers and an unopened bottle of firewhiskey. 

"That bad?" Hermione asked as he poured them both generous amounts. 

Harry shrugged. "Could be...all depends on your reaction." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I walked in on Ron shagging Lavender while we were still dating — I think I can handle anything after that." 

Harry growled again as she accepted the firewhiskey from him. Hermione didn’t let it go unnoticed again. 

"Why are you doing that?" She took a sip and let the liquid burn down her throat. 

Harry frowned. "Doing what?" 

"Growling. You keep growling." 

Harry’s mouth formed an ‘o’, and he tipped back the glass of firewhiskey, draining it. "I didn’t realize I was." He poured himself another glass and took a sip. He then joined her in an armchair next to the sofa. She knew he was keeping his distance for whatever reason — perhaps the kiss they shared moments before. But Hermione knew it probably wasn’t that simple. 

They sat in silence for several moments, Hermione waiting to speak, wanting Harry to spill what he was hiding. 

"Something happened at the final battle that I’ve never told anyone," he finally admitted. 

Hermione snorted, and Harry raised an eyebrow. She felt the need to explain her outburst. "Well, that’s not exactly a secret is it. It’s been months since the final battle and no one can—could find you." 

"Except you." 

"Except me. But no one else thought to dig through Ministry records looking for Potter Properties." She paused. "And no one was more determined than me to find you." 

"Damn," Harry said, setting his tumbler down onto the inn table a little too hard. 

Hermione frowned. "Are you that unhappy to see me?" 

Harry looked up at her. "No, I am thrilled to see you. No one else is going to think to do that I hope. I planned on going away…" he trailed off. 

"And what?" Hermione asked. 

"And never coming back," he whispered. He picked up his drink and threw the rest of the liquid down his throat. 

"Tell me why, Harry. Stop putting it off — what happened in the final battle that made you run?" 

A shadow seemed to cross his face and his vulnerable demeanour from moments before hardened. "Fenrir Greyback bit me." 

Hermione gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. 

He nodded. "He caught me in the castle right after I killed the bloody bastard he called Master." 

Hermione lowered her hand to speak. "But that’s alright, isn’t it? There wasn’t a full moon—" 

"—Doesn’t matter." 

"What? What do you mean ‘doesn’t matter’? It wasn’t a full moon. You’d be like Bill and have a few scratches and like your meat a bit rare. That’s it." 

"That’s it?" Harry jumped out of his chair and began pacing, running his fingers once more through his raven locks. "That isn’t it, Hermione because I’ve turned into a full-grown, menacing werewolf every month since the battle." 

Hermione gulped. "But how?" She choked out. 

"Greyback was somehow fully transformed that night. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but he was." 

Hermione frowned, and Harry flung himself back into the chair he had vacated moments earlier. He waved a dismissive gesture toward the door. "Feel free to leave now. I know you’d never subject yourself to a life with a werewolf. Who would?" 

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, pointing a finger to his chest. Her magic was humming through her veins, ready to attack if she felt threatened enough — if angry enough. She wasn’t above hexing the git — one of Ginny’s Bat-Bogey Hexes would do. He deserved it. 

"Don’t you dare play the self-loathing game Harry James Potter...and I’d appreciate if you’d stop assuming things of me. Did I ever once abandon you in a time of need? No! So what makes this time any different? HOW. DARE. YOU." She stood back on her heels, crossing her arms, glaring at him. 

He sighed, and she waited somewhat patiently for a response.

"I-I-I don’t know what to say." 

"Then let me ask you this, do you really want me to go? Because if you don’t want me here — I’ll leave." 

Harry jumped up and grabbed her arm as she grabbed her bag and turned away. 

"I don’t want you to leave. I’m sorry okay? I could hurt you at any moment, and I don’t want that to happen." 

Hermione sighed. "How could you think I’d hate you? It’s not like I haven’t been exposed to other werewolves — friendly ones like Remus at least." 

"Remus is friendly when he’s human. You do remember when he transformed that night, don’t you?" 

Hermione nodded. "How could I forget?" 

"I don’t have this place warded enough to keep me out if you are in here...I don’t know if that is even possible. I usually just roam the woods, but I’m free to come back here if I choose because I live alone. I don’t have to worry about hurting someone, but with you here..." He shook his head in defeat. 

"Let’s not worry about that right now. The full moon is at least a week—" 

"Five days," Harry interrupted. "It’s 5 days away." 

Hermione gulped. That wasn’t much time, not much time at all.  
________________________________________

Tuesday dawned bright and early, Hermione waking as soon as the sun appeared over the horizon. The last five days were spent enjoying each other’s company and preparing the cabin to ward off Harry when he transformed into a werewolf. They weren’t sure if it would work as he was head of the Potter family, but it didn’t hurt to try. But that wasn’t the only thing on her mind. She still couldn’t wrap her head around why he fled without confiding in her, though she knew it was out of fear of his transformations and love for her. He wanted to protect her. 

But she loved him back, and wouldn’t let him hide away forever. 

"It’s too early for that big brain of yours to be thinking already," Harry mumbled, throwing a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight. 

Hermione sighed and joined him underneath the pillow. "You know I can’t help it." 

His eyes were shut, but he threw an arm over her exposed midsection, her t-shirt had ridden up while she was sleeping. His fingers gently caressed the skin, teasing her, as he had been since she arrived. They had been skirting around each other, the sexual tension palpable each time they were near each other. 

"Harry?" 

He smirked, his eyes still closed. Hermione threw her right leg over his hip and moved closer, tossing the pillow over top of them to the floor, her eyes never leaving his face. He opened his eyes and pulled her completely on top of him, pressing a hard kiss against her lips. 

"I don’t think I can wait any longer," Harry murmured, pulling back. 

Hermione leaned forward and nipped at his neck. "Then don’t." 

Harry easily flipped her over, so she was pinned beneath him. He ripped off his old quidditch jersey she was wearing leaving her in nothing but her lace knickers. 

"I can’t promise to be gentle," he said, before attacking her lips again. "The wolf—" 

His lips travelled down her body, leaving love bites in their wake. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he wasted no time in ripping her knickers off, not bothering to pull them down her legs. 

A sound of protest left her lips before she moaned as he thrust his tongue inside her. Hermione tightened her thighs around his head, pulling at his raven locks as he attacked her cunt with fervour. She was already so close to the edge having walked on pins and needles around each other all week and with him devouring her like he was...she wasn’t going to last long. 

"Come, Hermione," he growled, moving his mouth to her clit, and pushing two fingers into her. 

Hermione threw her head back and cried out his name as the orgasm rushed in waves over her. She could feel her cunt pulsing around his fingers as he slowed his pace, moving them in and out of her. After several more pumps of his fingers, Harry pulled them out and sat up on his knees. Hermione moaned as he brought them up to his lips and licked off her juices. 

"Delicious." 

"Harry, please." Hermione reached for his arms, attempting to bring him back to her. She wanted him inside her, fucking her with urgency, bruising her hips with his grip. 

She didn’t need to ask twice as he leaned forward and grasped her knees, slipping inside her, setting a steady pace. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry surprised her when he flipped them over, placing her on top. 

"Ride me." His fingers gripped her hips and guided her into a rhythm. She let her head drop back to her shoulders and her hands to her thighs, increasing the pace as she became more comfortable and confident. 

"Hermione, fuck," Harry grunted, meeting her thrust for thrust, slamming his cock up into her. "So tight." 

Hermione whimpered as he continued his onslaught of dirty talk, telling her what a good girl she was and how tight and warm her cunt was. 

"I’m close." 

Harry brushed his thumb over her clit and Hermione fell forward, her chest touching his. She came over his cock, screaming out his name. Harry didn’t last but a few more thrusts before he spilled inside of her. 

He wrapped his arms around her middle and turned to the side, slipping out of her easily. "Fuck," he whispered, his chest heaving from the exertion. 

"Fuck is right," Hermione finally said, catching her breath. "We should have given in ages ago." 

Harry plucked at a nipple, a gasp leaving Hermione’s lips. "I think I know what I want to do for the rest of the day." 

Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. 

"Why, fuck you like the animal I am, of course." He responded to her silent question. "When I’m out running about tonight, you’ll be stuck to the bed, unable to walk from how sore you are, my cum still drying on your thighs." 

Hermione gulped and flushed at his words. He moved his fingers down to her thighs once more, dipping his fingers into her cunt. He smirked. "Ready?" 

She tentatively nodded, almost scared of the puddle he was about to reduce her too. Throughout the rest of the morning, only breaking for lunch, and into the afternoon, he fucked her everywhere. He had her in the shower up against the wall, on the dining room table in front of large windows where anyone could see, and bent over the countertops in the kitchen — there wasn’t a place untouched. They were acting a couple of sex fiends, not able to get enough of each other, becoming more and more addicted to the sex. Harry became more animalistic throughout the day, taking her from behind and running his teeth against the sensitive skin of her neck. 

Eventually, they fell into a sex stupor, exhausted from the day’s activities. When Hermione awoke, the sky was black. Frantically, she looked beside her to see Harry still sprawled out and still... she frowned. Human. 

Hermione began to think about why that was. The moon had risen behind the dark clouds, but here he was in human form, not yet transformed. Perhaps it was because he was sleeping? Or maybe because the moon was hidden behind the clouds. _No, that didn’t make sense. That wasn’t how it worked, was it?_

"Harry," Hermione whispered, setting an arm on him. He awoke immediately, and instead of green eyes staring back her, they were gold. She jumped from the bed, afraid, but moving away slowly as not to send him into a frenzy. 

Harry growled and shook his head as he stood up. 

"Why haven’t you transformed? Can you hide from the moon when clouds are covering it?" The question sounded stupid coming out of her mouth, and it went against everything she learned about werewolves, but maybe? Just maybe. 

He must have still been enough in his right mind because he shook his head. "Lycanthropes can never hide from the moon’s effects." He whispered it, making it all the more eerie. He shook his head violently one more time as if he were fighting the inevitable transformation. Hermione cried out, scared he would hurt himself. He looked at her one more time with his gold eyes before he transformed from a man into a werewolf. She backed herself into a corner as the wolf became acquainted with his surroundings. The wards hadn’t thrown him out, they had only fixed them so they’d keep him out once he was outside. 

Hermione thought he might have forgotten about her as he sniffed around, but she was wrong as he advanced toward her. Remembering what Harry told her, she stood as stiff as a board, keeping eye contact. The wolf wasn’t shy as it walked up to her and immediately buried his snout in her neck, snorting as he inhaled her scent. She wanted to talk to the wolf, calm him if possible, but Hermione knew that the wolf took over and Harry wouldn’t be able to hear her. Instead, she continued her plan of staying perfectly still as the wolf checked her out. 

The wolf crouched down, and she was horrified when he stuck his nose in her crotch. She had to remind herself that he was an animal, and this is what animals do. He didn’t stay there long, moving back up to her face, lifting a paw to her hair and sneezing as he sniffed it. 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh, and the wolf stuck his tongue out and licked Hermione’s neck, sending shivers through her body. 

"Harry." 

The wolf looked at her and tilted his head to the side. He once more moved toward her neck and sniffed, but this time, he whined and pawed at her hand. 

Hermione was more confused than ever. _Maybe the moon really was affecting him differently than normal? Since the moon was hiding behind the clouds, perhaps he kept his mind intact?_ Deciding she couldn’t stand in the corner forever, she slowly moved toward the bed and laid down very still. The wolf followed her every step of the way, his eyes never leaving hers. After a while, Hermione looked over, and the wolf was gone. She heard a howl and knew that he had found his way out. She drifted off to sleep, knowing that she was safe. 

Hours later, Hermione awoke as she felt the bed dip. Looking over, he was pawing at the covers, making himself a spot on the duvet, like a dog would do. He whined looking up at her before curling up and closing his eyes. 

She smiled, now unafraid that the wolf would hurt her in any way. Surprisingly, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, her wolf on guard. 

Hermione woke up feeling very warm, almost like a heater was wrapped around her. Turning, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Harry was smiling as he snoozed away, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he slowly woke up. "Hey love," he said, pressing a kiss against her lips. It was much gentler than yesterday, almost a caress of their lips. 

"Hey." She bit her lip. "What happened last night?" 

Harry buried his face in her neck, pressing kisses against the exposed flesh. He raked his teeth against the same part of her throat that Harry’s wolf did. When he pulled back, he grinned. 

"Didn’t you ever read about a werewolf’s mate?" 

Hermione shook her head. 

"Well, look at that. I know something that Hermione Granger doesn’t." 

"Prat," Hermione mumbled. 

Harry grinned and pressed another kiss to her lips. He made a show of grinding his growing erection against her thigh. 

"Are you going to tell—"

"—You’re my mate," Harry said, interrupting her. "So I won’t ever hurt you, not even when I am transformed, and you’re still human." 

Hermione gulped and whispered. "Your mate? 

He nodded. "And someday, I’ll mark you as mine." He ran his tongue over the spot on her neck again, and Hermione shivered. He brought his fingers down to her knickers and slipped them inside. 

"So wet, already. Just for me." 

"Just for you." Hermione wiggled, wanting his fingers inside her, still not sated from the day before.

"Impatient are we?" 

Hermione nodded. "I want you to fuck me and make me yours." 

He plunged his fingers in, and she cried out his name. "Oh, love, you already are." But he did anyway, filling her over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-october. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
